Magia en mí
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Y solo estas tu y solo estoy yo,   Hagamos de esto un mundo nuevo de color,  Y puedes descubrir que haces magia en mí,  Que tanto puedo amarte y hacer por ti


_Pareja: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

><p>"<em>Y solo estas tu y solo estoy yo, <em>

_Hagamos de esto un mundo nuevo de color,_

_Y puedes descubrir que haces magia en mí,_

_Que tanto puedo amarte y hacer por ti"_

_**Mirarla**__: La primera vez que lo hiciste quedaste encantado con aquellos ojos azules que te embelesaban por completo_

_**Sonreírle**__: Cuando lo descubriste, no podías creer que ella lo correspondía de la misma manera que tú, o aun más._

_**Besarla**__: Era quizás lo más adictivo de ella, era un placer teñido de algún pecado al ser tan irresistibles y prohibidos a la vez._

Hacia tanto tiempo que estabas con ella, pero eso no evitaba que cada día te sorprendiese aun más, era simplemente una mezcla de hermosura y orgullo en un solo cuerpo que a ti te volvía loco, con todo y sus cambios repentinos de humor, como toda una Weasley, pero con esa ternura y obstinación de una Granger era algo realmente excéntrico; tanto por la manera en la que ella era contigo al estar feliz tanto como cuando estaba enojada.

Al paso del tiempo te costaba tremendamente acostumbrarte al prejuicio de tu familia hacia la de ella, y viceversa, pues aunque ambos eran obedientes y disciplinados; al tratarse de su noviazgo, ambos eran capases de retar al mismísimo demonio con tal de estar juntos; claro que a tu padre le fue más fácil aceptarlo que al señor Weasley; ya que junto con todos los hombres del clan se encargaban de no perderles la vista ni un minuto haciendo quizás ese noviazgo el más peligroso de tu vida, ya que constantemente te amenazaban sin dejo alguno de compasión, hasta de tu mejor amigo Albus Potter.

Pero el miedo, los perjuicios, y todo lo demás habían sido si no una pequeña piedra en aquel hermoso camino junto a ella, un camino que sin dudas, ahora era aun más largo, ya que seguir todavía juntos después de su graduación era inimaginable, pues desde un principio soñaste toda una vida junto con Rose; y en ese día, que era como cualquier otro, pero que sabias perfectamente que era el indicado, después de 5 años juntos, era la hora de dar el paso definitivo en su relación, un paso, que aunque te ponía nervioso al imaginar la reacción de tu suegro, no había duda de que lo harías.

—¿En qué piensas tanto?

Escuchas esa dulce voz llamarte y sacarte por completo e tus pensamientos, poniéndote nervioso al recordar el por qué de ello.

—Nada en especial, simplemente recordando todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos—Sonríes sinceramente todavía abrazándola frente aquella puesta de sol en la casa de sus abuelos.

—Cierto, hemos tenido que soportar muchas cosas, hasta llegar al grado de estar separados por un tiempo por culpa de nuestros padres—Señala con cierta melancolía.

—Pero al final demostramos que no pueden separarnos, ni aunque se odien el uno al otro.

—Aunque la pasamos muy mal cuando mi padre quería asesinarte con sus propias manos en cuanto llegaste diciendo que querías que fuera tu novia—Ríe para sus adentros al recordarlo, haciendo que tu piel aun se erice.

—Y creo que lo volverá a hacer, solamente que ahora necesitara a todos los hombres de tu familia para que me hagan retractarme, y ni aun así me harán cambiar de opinión.

—A que te refieres con eso— Señala mirándote con curiosidad

—Simplemente a que ya pase por todas y cada una de las pruebas puestas por tu padre y tus primos… y ahora… quisiera— Empiezas a sacar de tu bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul— quisiera que… que te casaras conmigo.

_**Casarte con ella:**__ Las sorpresa del momento la aturde, y a ti también, ya que llevabas semanas meditándolo y repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez, como si fuesen a olvidarse en el momento más importante de sus vidas, ya que las pequeñas y fina lagrimas que Rose empieza a derramar no son más que una verdadera sorpresa y una respuesta afirmativa._

—Scorpius Malfoy, Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo— responde abrazándote como si de ello dependiera su vida, y así lo era, porque desde ese momento, ya nada ni nadie los podría separar.

—Gracias por aceptar, ahora tendré que enfrentar otra vez a tu padre para que acepte la boda— dices poniéndole la pequeña sortija con el diamante más brillante.

—De hecho, ya que estamos de sorpresas, parece que lo tendrás que afrontar al doble.

—No lo creo, mis padres ya lo saben, de hecho mi madre me ayudo a escoger el anillo y mi padre…

—No me refiero a tus padres, si no que o también te tengo una sorpresa Scor… ya que yo… yo…

—Dímelo de una vez antes de que me de un infarto por los nervios.

—Lo que pasa, es que… estoy embarazada— Te dice de golpe, dejándote aun mas pálido que de costumbre, sintiendo como tu alrededor se mueve violentamente.

_**Tener un hijo:**__ Era lo que menos esperarías en aquellos momentos, pero en cierto modo, y de la manera más masoquista posible, era algo que valía todos los golpes del señor Weasley, ya que por Rose y por tu futuro Hijo serias capas de todo lo que conllevase esa gran responsabilidad_

—Te amo Rose— Susurras posando tus labios sobre los de ella, un beso que causa las mismas sensaciones como el primero, un beso tan adictivo que te llevo a tomar la importante decisión de casarte con ella.

—Yo también Scor, pero ahora más que nunca debemos avisarle a mi padre que nos vamos a casar.

—Ni que lo digas, ya estoy sintiendo nuevamente sus manos sobre mi cuello

—Si quieres puedo decirle a mi madre que lo aturda como aquella vez, recuerdas.

—Está bien, pero que sea cuando le esté diciendo que va a ser abuelo.

Y así es como tu miedos se desvanece, al pensar que en pocos meses, estarás al lado de la mujer que amas, y que como regalo para ambos, tendrían a un pequeño el cual llevaría la sangre de ambas familias las cuales tendría que aprender a llevarse bien, algo que sin duda, solo un bebe podía hacerlo


End file.
